


A Cat & A Spider

by a-random-army (LadyElyzaAria)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Couple, Budapest, Cat and Mouse, F/F, assassin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/a-random-army
Summary: You were just an assassin.She was also an assassin.You worked for money.She worked for the government.In between, the two of you fell into this game of Cat and Mouse.





	A Cat & A Spider

 

 

_**A Cat & A Spider (Black Widow Oneshot)** _

 

“My dear, we really need to stop meeting like this.” you purred amusedly, dodging a bullet and shooting a few of your own back at the SHIELD Agent, who ducked behind a pillar to evade them. A grin spread across your face when you heard Natasha curse softly under her breath when one of your bullets grazed her leg. 

“How much longer are you going to keep playing this game with me, (Y/N)?” Natasha snarled angrily, but the both of you knew that she loved playing this game of cat and mouse with you. After all, you two are the world’s most feared assassins even if one did work for SHIELD and the other worked for money.

The two of you had first met each other while you were working a job and she was on a mission with Hawkeye in Budapest. Unfortunately, the two of you also had the same target but you being the sweetheart you are, you let Natasha take the target back to her boss after a very intense fight with guns, knives, and limbs. And then when you figured out where SHIELD was taking your target, you simply hijacked the truck and took your target back, leaving only a finger in a gift box for Natasha with a note saying

_I apologize, my dear but I simply cannot allow this man to live any longer. However, I do hope you enjoy my gift. Until next time, darling._

_Xoxo,_

_(Y/F/I)_

And if you happened to keep bumping into her during her missions, they were purely coincidental and not because you hacked into SHIELD to find out where her missions would be. 

Over time, the two of you began to play this game of cat and mouse - fighting with each other but not actually harming the other too bad just for the fun of it while Natasha completed her mission. And to your surprise, you had begun to fall for the fiery woman, falling victim to her charm and grace but little did you know that she had fallen for you two, your charismatic personality making you especially endearing to her along with the little presents you left for her from time to time.

“Hey (Y/N), why don’t you just give up and come with me?” Natasha called out to you, analyzing her weapons behind the pillar. You blinked as put your weapons away and replied confusedly “Time out! Go with you to where?”

“Come work with me at SHIELD. The pay isn’t as good as an assassin’s, but you’d be a really good agent there.” Natasha answered, stepping out from behind the pillar with her weapons placed neatly away on her body. You walked over to her, a curious look on your face at the invitation. Hesitantly, you asked “But….would your boss even allow that? I don’t think your team would approve of an assassin joining them, my dear.”

Natasha scoffed as she retorted “We have two Norse gods on the team, a scientist that turns into a green giant when pissed off, a pair of twins that have superspeed and other abilities, another scientist who relies on coffee way too much, and more, so what makes you think you won’t fit in with the group just fine?”

“If you want me to join SHIELD, love, then I’ll do as you wish.” you smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Natasha’s lips and making the taller of you two blush lightly. 

* * *

“….you were not joking when you said I would fit right in, were you, my dear?” you asked as you lounged on the couch with Natasha lying on your lap while the two of you watched Hawkeye and Tony engage in another game of Mario Kart on the Rainbow Road. Natasha smiled serenely at you as she replied “Of course not. I wouldn’t joke about something as important as this.”

You chuckled then kissed her forehead in response, one of your hands stroking through her hair while the other was entwined with her hand.


End file.
